


My Heart is Your Home

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: The last thing Chanyeol expects to find when he gets home is a sleeping catboy on his doorstep.





	My Heart is Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/7411.html?thread=3034867#t3034867)! I’ve wanted to write catboy!Jongin for awhile so when I saw this prompt I couldn’t pass it up. This got too long for me to want to split it up into comments so I’m just posting it here right away. I really hope this is what you were looking for even a little bit, OP! :)

  
Chanyeol has had the longest week ever with too many early mornings and late nights and working through lunches and catching up with things at home, but his project is complete and it’s finally the weekend and all he’s going to do for the next two days is sleep.

At least that was plan until he stumbles over something solid in front of his door when he gets home Friday night, landing almost face first into the ground with a yelp. He picks himself up carefully, brows furrowing as he turns and finds a lump covered haphazardly in cardboard in front of his door.

“What the…” Chanyeol mutters, confused. He crouches down and pushes aside the cardboard, eyes widening as he realizes there’s a _person_ under there. A sleeping person with a soft boyish face, full mouth, chocolate brown hair and cat ears--Wait.

Chanyeol stares at the boy’s head, the two furry shapes just sticking out of his hair and reaches out to tentatively touch them. They’re definitely real he realizes, his heartbeat quickening in surprise. Chanyeol’s seen the cat hybrids on television and has walked by the shops where they’re sold many times, but he’s never been this close to one. His friend Baekhyun has one, but he’s never actually met him yet, so this...this is new.

The boy stirs a little as Chanyeol continues to absently stroke his ear, and Chanyeol quickly pulls his hand back. He doesn’t want to scare him if he wakes up. But why is this cat-person on his doorstep anyway? Chanyeol takes in his sleeping face, the fact that he’s dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose tank-top and knows that he can’t just _leave_ him there.

With a sigh he stands up and unlocks his door, heading inside to deposit his briefcase and coat onto the couch before returning to the doorway. He pushes away the cardboard out into the hall and notices a rolled up sheet of paper tucked into the boy’s clenched fist. It takes a little effort to get it out but Chanyeol manages without waking him up and unrolls the note to read:

_Please feed Jonginnie chicken and give him lots of love._

Chanyeol blinks at the note, then looks back down at the sleeping cat-boy that makes a tiny mewling noise and shivers from the cold.

Well, fuck.

 

-

 

It’s not until the next morning that the cat-boy wakes up. Chanyeol had a hard time sleeping the night before, constantly thinking about the boy sleeping in his bed while Chanyeol laid out on the couch. He wanted to wake him up, ask him his name and where he came from, but he was a little terrified, to be honest. He figured he’d let the boy sleep and talk to him in the morning when he woke up.

Now Chanyeol is halfway through making breakfast when he hears movement from down the hall. He turns the stove off, setting the pan off to the side and wipes his hands off on a towel before heading over. The door to his room is closed, and he left it open the night before, so he knows the boy is awake. He knocks once before turning the knob and pushing it open, says, “Hello?”

It’s a little weird to be stepping so carefully into his own bedroom but he doesn’t want to spook the boy who is probably confused as to where he is. Chanyeol finds him on his bed, legs drawn up to his chest and ears pointed straight up from his head. His long, black tail is curled around him almost protectively.

“Hi,” Chanyeol says, walking slowly into the middle of the room. He swallows because the boy is staring at him with narrowed eyes like he’s seconds from pouncing on him and scratching up his face. Chanyeol’s pretty sure that cat-hybrids don’t really do that, but to be safe, he stays a few feet away from the bed. “Um, I-I’m Chanyeol. You were left in front of my door last night.”

The boy’s eyes widen, the hard set of his face fading into something more sad. Chanyeol’s amazed to see his ears drooping a bit. Quickly he asks, “Is your name Jongin?”

The boy - _Jongin_ , Chanyeol reminds himself - nods slowly. Chanyeol lets out a deep breath but smiles and Jongin looks at him with surprise again but then quickly glances away. “Okay, Jongin. Do you know how you got here? Or where you used to live before?”

And the sadness is back in Jongin’s eyes, arms wrapping around his legs a little tighter as he rests his chin on his knees and stares at the bedspread. Chanyeol’s heart aches a bit as he stares at him and even though he really needs to know where Jongin came from, whether he has an owner that is looking for him, he figures maybe he can get that out of Jongin later. It’s clear Jongin doesn’t want to talk about it right now anyway.

“Do you...do you want breakfast?” Chanyeol ventures instead and Jongin perks up instantly, looking up at him with bright eyes and the tiniest of smiles playing at his lips and Chanyeol feels himself smiling back, too.

 

-

 

“What do you mean you got a cat-hybrid?” Baekhyun exclaims into the phone. “I thought you said those were a waste of money and you had no idea how to care for one anyway.”

“I didn’t actually _buy_ him…” Chanyeol says carefully. He glances at Jongin who is sitting on the couch and watching a strange anime Chanyeol has never seen before with rapt attention.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“He was just sitting in front of my door when I got home last night,” Chanyeol explains, and he tells Baekhyun about the note and how it’s been a couple of hours since they’ve eaten breakfast and Jongin refuses to say a word. Chanyeol’s not sure if the boy can even speak at this point.

“I’m sure he can,” Baekhyun says. “Maybe your ugly face just scared him.”

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol laughs. “If he was scared I think he’d have hidden himself in the bathroom instead of nearly scratching my hands off demanding more eggs this morning.” He sighs. “He seems...nice and all. He just won’t say anything. And I don’t want to bring up where he came from because he gets this incredibly sad look in his eyes.”

“Aww, now I want to meet him!”

“Baekhyun, I can’t _keep him_!!” Chanyeol hisses, covering his mouth a bit as he speaks. He doesn’t want Jongin to hear.

“Why not? What’re you going to do, just kick him out?”

“Well, no, but--” Chanyeol looks back over at Jongin, startled when he finds Jongin peering over the back of the couch, watching him. He hopes he hasn’t heard anything. “I don’t know how to take care of--”

“And that’s why you have me,” Baekhyun says cheerfully. “To be honest, they’re not much different from humans you know. And if you’re nice to him, I’m sure he’ll start talking to you soon. He just might be shy.”

“Right,” Chanyeol says weakly.

“Just hope he doesn’t go into heat anytime soon!”

“Heat?? What does that mean?” Chanyeol exclaims but Baekhyun just cackles wildly and hangs up on him. Chanyeol groans in frustration and is a second away from calling his friend back when he’s practically tackled head first into the counter as what is undoubtedly Jongin rams into his back. Arms wind around his waist and Jongin makes this pathetic-sounding noise that makes Chanyeol laugh despite himself.

“What is it?” he asks, turning around to look at Jongin, but once again Jongin says nothing, just grabs Chanyeol’s hand and drags him over to the couch. He’s pushed down onto the seat and, Jongin sits beside him, and Chanyeol laughs again. “You want me to watch with you?”

Jongin nods, and to Chanyeol’s surprise, flops his head down into Chanyeol’s lap. He shifts from side to side until he gets comfortable, and Chanyeol’s heart is pounding because this is unexpected. Are all cats like this? He has no idea. He almost wants to call Baekhyun again, but Jongin reaches up grab his right hand, pulling it until it’s resting in Jongin’s hair. And that’s as blatant of an invitation as any, Chanyeol smiling down at Jongin’s head as he slowly threads his fingers through his hair and gently scratches behind an ear.

Chanyeol thinks he could maybe gets used to this.

 

-

 

It’s been awhile since Chanyeol has been in a relationship but that’s almost what it feels like that weekend, with Jongin around. Jongin still won’t say a word, only ever nodding or shaking his head when Chanyeol asks him a question. At first it was frustrating but Chanyeol’s come to find it rather cute, the way he’s starting to learn how Jongin’s body language shifts to reflect his mood. His ears perk up when he’s happy, tail gliding back and forth behind him, and when he smiles Chanyeol feels a little breathless. Chanyeol hasn’t seen him as sad as when he first brought up where Jongin was from Saturday morning, but he notices when Jongin’s ears flatten against his head when Chanyeol reprimands him for spilling milk all over the kitchen floor or when Chanyeol spends too much time on the phone and not enough time paying attention to him.

Jongin really likes attention, Chanyeol realizes pretty quickly. If Chanyeol is busy doing something on his computer, Jongin tries to crawl into his lap. If Chanyeol spends too long practicing a new song on his guitar, Jongin slides over and latches his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. When Chanyeol tries to clean up the mess around the apartment, he only makes it through one room before Jongin unplugs the vacuum and yanks Chanyeol to the couch so he can nap against his chest.

But Chanyeol finds he doesn’t mind. Jongin is like an overly clingy but super adorable boyfriend, and Chanyeol is also pretty keen on attention, so Jongin wanting him around all the time doesn’t bother him too much. Chanyeol still isn’t sure what he’s doing, keeping Jongin here like this without any knowledge about cat-hybrids or what they need that’s different from normal humans, but the happy smiles that Jongin rewards him with makes him forget all about it and just enjoy it.

Saturday night, Chanyeol almost has a heart attack when Jongin climbs into bed next to him. “Everything okay?” Chanyeol asks him sleepily, rubs a hand down Jongin’s back. Jongin nods into his shoulder, wraps his arms around his waist. A smile tugs at the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth as Jongin’s warmth seeps into his veins, his heart thrumming pleasantly in his ribcage. It’s nice, like this, Chanyeol thinks, closing his eyes as Jongin’s even breathing slowly starts to lull him back to sleep.

 

-

 

Sunday morning Chanyeol wakes up on the floor next to his bed with a crink in his neck and his arm sore. Groaning unhappily, he pulls himself up to find Jongin curled up in the middle of his bed like he owns it and Chanyeol can’t even bring himself to be mad about being kicked out of his own bed because Jongin looks too cute.

He gets to his feet, his body protesting from sleeping on the floor, and he ruffles Jongin’s hair as he passes around to head to his closet. Jongin yawns widely, rubbing at an eye with the back of his hand, and rolls over blinking slowly as he wakes. Chanyeol feels his eyes on him as he picks out some clean clothes and then turns to look at him.

“You should probably take a bath, too,” he says and Jongin’s reaction is immediate. He bolts over the bed to hide on the other side, just peering over the edge so Chanyeol can see the wide set of his eyes. Right, cats and water, he thinks, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. He sifts through his closet to find some clothes for Jongin to use and then walks over to where Jongin is hiding. “Come on, you can’t not bathe,” Chanyeol says, smiling in amusement. He holds out a hand for Jongin who stares at it warily, curled up into himself on the floor. “You’re gonna start to smell if you don’t take a bath.”

Jongin glares like Chanyeol insulted him, but then he takes Chanyeol’s hand and lets Chanyeol drag him to his feet. Chanyeol grins and pats Jongin on the head, says, “Good kitty.” He’s just teasing, but Jongin actually _blushes_ , his cheeks going a soft, pretty pink and gaze dropping almost shyly to the floor. He brushes past Chanyeol quickly and Chanyeol isn’t sure what to make of that reaction, or the way his own heart is racing now.

He pushes the thoughts aside and follows Jongin to the bathroom. He helps fill up the bath for him then sets his change of clothes onto the counter next to the sink.

“They might be a little too big, but I guess they’ll have to do for now,” Chanyeol says. He retrieves a towel and hangs it onto the shower door and points out the shampoo and body wash that Jongin can use. Jongin watches him carefully from where he’s perched on the closed toilet seat. “I’ll shower when you’re done, so don’t take too long,” Chanyeol says with a grin, heading for the door to leave Jongin to it. But then Jongin leaps from the seat and grabs the back of Chanyeol’s shirt with a tight fist, pulling him back over the threshold of the door.

“Jongin--stop--what?” Chanyeol exclaims, flailing backwards until Jongin lets him go and he falls ungracefully to the floor. Jongin stands above him looking pleased and he walks around to shut the door. Chanyeol sits up slowly and says, “You want me to stay?”

Jongin nods and takes off his tank top and Chanyeol’s mouth goes suddenly dry. It’s not that he hasn’t noticed that Jongin is, well, really attractive. It’s just that Chanyeol’s pushed that knowledge to the furthest corner of his mind because that’s the last thing he needs to think about. It’s proven to be a difficult task, to say the least, especially when Jongin is as clingy as he is, winding toned arms around his waist or spreading long legs across the couch when he rests his head in Chanyeol’s lap. He’s slim but toned in all the right places and as he drops his shirt onto the floor and works on his shorts next, Chanyeol can’t find the strength in him to look away.

This is bad, he thinks, definitely bad, but his eyes drink up the sight of beautiful tanned skin, sharp collarbones and soft stomach. And Chanyeol is taller than Jongin by a few inches but Jongin’s legs are definitely nicer, long with full thighs. Chanyeol swallows thickly and has to tear his eyes away when Jongin tugs to remove his underwear. His face feels hot and he can’t look at Jongin at all, even though he can sense his gaze on him. Only when he hears the splash of water does he turn back, watching Jongin submerge himself into the bath completely before popping his head back up and leaning against the wall.

Water droplets drip down from his hair and neck and Chanyeol’s actually not sure if this is better or worse than watching Jongin strip in front of him. He must still be a little dazed because Jongin flicks water at him to get his attention and Chanyeol splutters as it hits him in the face.

“Hey!” Chanyeol says, but Jongin just grins and splashes more water at him. “Stop that!” He’s laughing though, even though the front of his shirt is wet and there’s water dripping over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. He reaches over and dunks Jongin’s head underwater in retaliation and Jongin flails his arms, getting even more water everywhere. Chanyeol lets him go a second later and Jongin resurfaces with a gasp, wet hair in his face. “That’s what you get,” Chanyeol snickers, pushing wet hair away from Jongin’s eyes, and he just barely catches the flash of mischief before Jongin grabs his wrist and yanks him into the tub, too.

Chanyeol falls in headfirst in a mess of uncoordinated limbs and he’s just glad he manages not to knock his head into the wall and black out. When he pulls himself back up, the sloshing sound of water in his ears makes way for the high-pitched laughter coming from Jongin. It’s the most noise he’s ever heard Jongin make and he stares at him with awe, mouth going a little lax because if he thought Jongin was attractive before, it’s nothing like the way he looks now. Eyes curved into crescents and cheeks flushed pink in mirth. He’s hiding his mouth behind a hand and his laughter rings throughout the bathroom, and Chanyeol thinks it might be the nicest sound he’s ever heard.

“You little brat,” Chanyeol says but there’s no bite in his voice. Instead he reaches for the shampoo and gestures for Jongin to turn around. Jongin blinks at him curiously but does as he’s told, hand dropping from his mouth but his lips are still taut in a pretty smile. It’s a little uncomfortable sitting in the bath in his clothes but Chanyeol’s only known Jongin for a day and he thinks getting naked and bathing together is just a little too fast for him. He doesn’t mind taking care of Jongin though, squeezing out shampoo into his palm and gently working it through Jongin’s hair.

“You’re gonna have to help me clean up the bathroom,” Chanyeol says, feeling the need to fill in the silence. Jongin plays quietly with the water, flicking it at the tiled walls and occasionally back at Chanyeol who threatens to dunk his head underwater again and grins when Jongin giggles. The longer Chanyeol rubs his hands into his hair the more Jongin starts to make these cute, mewling noises. His ears twitch under Chanyeol’s fingers and he goes all soft and lax in Chanyeol’s arms, cuddling back against his chest and _purring_.

The noise goes straight to Chanyeol’s dick, his hands pausing in Jongin’s hair which only pulls a very displeased hiss from him, reaching a hand up to shake one of Chanyeol’s wrists to get him going again. Chanyeol does, almost on autopilot, because his mind is concentrating on pushing the arousal away that’s stirring in his groin because now this, _this_ is bad, he thinks. Getting hard by some cat-boy he doesn't even know making cute, almost sexual sounds and leaning against his chest. Fuck. What is Chanyeol doing?

He pushes Jongin away quickly, startling a yelp from him, and lies, "I-I think I hear my phone, you can wash up on your own, right?" And he climbs out of the bath before Jongin tries to yank him back down and bolts for the door. He catches Jongin’s confused face in the mirror before he runs out and hides in his room, willing his erection down as he flops on his bed, uncaring that he's dripping water everywhere.

Fuck, he thinks, pushing his face into a pillow and groaning. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

 

-

 

Chanyeol’s not sure how he makes it through the rest of the day. After Jongin finished his bath and emerged wearing one of Chanyeol’s too-big shirts and looking ridiculously adorable, Chanyeol tried to drown himself in the shower to no avail and ended up jerking off to pretty tanned thighs and whimpering sounds and the curiosity of how Jongin would look splayed out under him as he fucked him.

Jongin latched himself to Chanyeol after that and it was difficult trying to pry away long enough to get anything done. In the end, the only thing that made Jongin leave him alone was to ask him where his home was, and then Jongin clammed up completely and shut himself in Chanyeol’s room for the rest of the night. Chanyeol left him there, deciding to give Jongin some space and figuring that with work tomorrow he’d rather sleep on the couch than end up on the floor again.

The next morning though, he wakes to a heavy warmth against his chest and a fluff of black hair tickling his chin. Jongin is curled up against his chest on the couch, breathing softly into Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol, at least, is glad to see that Jongin isn’t upset with him from last night.

It takes a lot of effort to get out from under Jongin, but he finally manages without waking Jongin up. He does groan unhappily though as he tries to get used to the lack of body underneath him, and Chanyeol grabs a blanket from his room to toss over Jongin before he starts to get ready for the day. By the time he’s showered and dressed in his suit, packed up his briefcase and poured himself a bowl of cereal, Jongin wakes up with an audible yawn and Chanyeol watches him stretch across the couch in a very adorable cat-like manner. He pads over to the kitchen, wrapping the blanket around his body and comes up behind Chanyeol to lean his forehead against his back.

Laughing, Chanyeol starts to turn but Jongin’s arms hold onto his waist and prevent him from moving at all. Instead, he tries to tug Chanyeol back toward the couch and Chanyeol says firmly, “No, Jongin, I can’t. I have to go to work.”

Jongin stops trying to maneuver Chanyeol out of the kitchen, his grip around Chanyeol’s waist slowly loosening. With a smile, Chanyeol removes his arms and turns around to look at his face, surprised to find a pout on his lips.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Chanyeol says, patting Jongin on the head. “I left some food in the fridge for you for lunch.” Jongin still looks rather displeased, and Chanyeol, suddenly remember the note that he’d found with Jongin, adds, “I’ll pick up chicken for you on my way home, okay?”

Instantly, Jongin perks up, ears twitching into happiness atop his head, and Chanyeol gives his hair a little ruffle. “You’ll be fine on your own, right?” Chanyeol asks, uncertainty laced in his words. He knows cats can usually take care of themselves but he’s not sure if there’s something special he should be doing for Jongin.

But Jongin gives Chanyeol a look like _duh_ , and Chanyeol laughs. “Sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not used to any of this. You’re the first catboy I’ve ever met.” When Jongin just peers at him, Chanyeol sighs and says, “I just wish you would _say something_.”

That makes Jongin smirk which immediately tells Chanyeol that Jongin is purposely not talking to him. “Why won’t you talk to me?” he asks, although it comes out more like a pathetic whine, and Jongin just ignores him to pull the carton of milk out of the fridge and head back to the couch. “Use a glass!” Chanyeol calls after him but, as expected, gets no reply.

 

-

 

“So are you keeping him?” Baekhyun asks first thing during their lunch break, slipping into Chanyeol’s cubicle and perching on the edge of his desk.

“I guess?” Chanyeol says, pulling his sandwich out of the wrapping and taking a big bite. "I mean, it's not bad, having him around.” Chanyeol shrugs, takes another bite. "Even if he still hasn't said a word to me."

Baekhyun looks intrigued. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!!" Chanyeol insists. "What do you think I should do?"

Baekhyun sighs. "I can't really tell you. Its not everyday someone just ends up with a cat boy on their doorstep." He laughs when Chanyeol grumbles "tell me about it," and adds, "but seeing as he hasn't just walked out the door, tried to find his way back to wherever he came from, means he probably likes you."

Chanyeol groans, runs a hand through his hair. "That’s what I'm worried about. I don't want to give him false hope that I can keep him. What if I wake up tomorrow and realize I've gone insane and tell him to leave?"

"I doubt you would ever do that," Baekhyun says. He pats Chanyeol’s shoulder. "And if that does happen, then I’ll help you, and we can take him to one of the shops, or help him find his previous owner."

"I suppose that works."

"Honestly I think he'd be good for you," Baekhyun says softly. "You try not to show it, but I can tell."

Chanyeol tilts his head at him and says around a mouthful of his sandwich, "Tell what?"

Baekhyun smiles a little wistfully. "That you're lonely."

 

-

 

Baekhyun’s words linger in Chanyeol’s mind for the next few days, and for some reason Chanyeol can’t shake them away. Probably because it’s true.

It’s easy to ignore feeling a little lonely from time to time before Jongin showed up and eased his way into Chanyeol’s life. Now, after waking up with Jongin clinging to him in the mornings to coming home to Jongin tugging him to the couch so he can nap on Chanyeol’s lap, Chanyeol doesn’t think he can go back to how things were before. Jongin, even though he still refuses to talk to Chanyeol, brings light into Chanyeol’s life like Chanyeol never thought possible. He continues to drag Chanyeol into bathing with him and makes a mess all over the bathroom floor, and he manages to kick Chanyeol out of bed every once in awhile, and he sits on Chanyeol’s lap to try to get his attention. But despite all that, he smiles warmly at Chanyeol when he brings back his favorite chicken for dinner, and he makes these cute purring sounds when Chanyeol pets his hair, and he silently waves Chanyeol goodbye every morning when he leaves for work.

And in a short week Chanyeol learns so much about Jongin. How Jongin likes to dance, pushing aside the coffee table in the living room to learn routines from music videos on the television, flushing proudly when Chanyeol catches him after work and applauds when he finishes. He learns how Jongin enjoys video games, discovering Chanyeol’s PS3 in the closet and bringing it out to play every game Chanyeol owns, throwing controllers at Chanyeol to play with him when he’s not busy. Even how Jongin likes it when Chanyeol plays the guitar, sitting on the floor in front of the couch when Chanyeol practices sometimes, watching with rapt attention like Chanyeol is doing something wondrous. And Chanyeol isn’t one to get embarrassed very easily, but with the way Jongin looks at him, he feels heat climb up the back of his neck, and pleasure bubbling in his chest.

Chanyeol may not have originally wanted to keep Jongin around, but after a week, he can’t imagine Jongin leaving.

 

-

 

By the second week after Chanyeol found Jongin on his doorstep he’s surprised by how easily things have fallen into place. It’s like Jongin has been around for years instead of days.

But Chanyeol comes home from work on Thursday night, expecting to find Jongin on the couch watching a movie or napping like he usually does. Except when he walks into the apartment, Jongin isn’t in the living room, and the television is off.

“Jongin? I brought dinner,” Chanyeol calls out, heading to the kitchen to drop the bags of take-out he’d gotten on the counter after deciding he was too lazy to cook tonight. He knows not to expect Jongin to actually say anything in response to him, but usually Jongin bolts out from wherever he is at the mention of food. Now, he hears nothing. Brows furrowing, Chanyeol calls Jongin’s name out again, walking down the hall toward the bedroom and sliding his suit coat off his shoulders on the way.

His coat falls from his hands when he walks into his room, finding Jongin lying _naked_ on his bed. He’s trembling, too, his eyes clenched tightly shut and his cock his hard against his stomach and Chanyeol is pretty sure he has just died, right on the spot.

Then Jongin turns toward him like he can sense he’s there and blinks open his eyes, looks straight at Chanyeol like Chanyeol is the only thing in the universe. Jongin whimpers loudly like he’s in pain, hands fisting into the bedsheets and Chanyeol freaks out.

Later he’ll dwell on the fact that this is not his proudest moment, but he locks himself in the bathroom and fishes his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it into the toilet in his haste to call Baekhyun.

“Something’s wrong with Jongin and I don’t know what to do!” Chanyeol exclaims the second Baekhyun picks up. “I came home and he’s lying naked in bed and he’s--”

Instead of calming Chanyeol down or doing anything helpful, Baekhyun just barks out a laugh. “Your cat’s in heat and you’re calling me? Are you an idiot?”

“In heat?” Chanyeol repeats. He still doesn’t know exactly what that all means, but from what he saw of Jongin just now, he has a few guesses. “I don’t know what to _do_.”

“Go back out there and do what he asks you to.”

“He doesn’t even talk to me!” Chanyeol cries. How is he supposed to help Jongin when Jongin won’t even speak to him?

Baekhyun lets out this long-suffering sigh and Chanyeol can just knows he’s pinching the bridge of his nose in dismay. “Stop being so scared and go help him. Take care of him. That’s all he wants. It’s not going to go away unless you help him.”

“You’ve done this with Zitao--” Chanyeol shudders; he doesn’t want to think about that.

“Yes, I knew what I was getting into. It’s expected for all cat-hybrids.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“You could’ve asked, but it doesn’t matter now. It’s not the time. Go out there and help Jongin, or I’ll come over and give him a hand, though I don’t think Zitao would like that much--”

“No, thank you!” Chanyeol shouts, suddenly searing with anger at the thought of Baekhyun touching Jongin like...like Jongin clearly needs to be touched. He hangs up without another word and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, loosening his tie around his neck and popping open the top few buttons on his shirt. He splashes his face with water and doesn’t dare to look in the mirror because he’s sure his face is stuck somewhere between curious and horrified and he doesn’t want to see the horror lest it takes him over. With one last deep breath, he unlocks the door and heads back to the bedroom.

Jongin is curled up on his side, his body visibly trembling and his soft whimpers filling the room. Chanyeol swallows thickly, still uncertain, but quietly walks over and says, “Hey, Jongin, I’m--”

The rest of his words turn into a surprised yelp as Jongin instantly jumps toward him, grabbing Chanyeol’s shirt in his fists and pressing his face into his chest. “ _Chanyeol_ …” Jongin moans into his chest, and Chanyeol’s eyes go wide, his heart skidding to a stop. Did...Did Jongin just say his name?

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” he whimpers again, louder and Chanyeol is amazed by the sound of his voice. Not as deep as Chanyeol’s own, but still delectably low and smooth and going straight to his groin. “Chanyeol, _please_ , please don’t leave.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, taking each of Jongin’s wrists in his hands and tugging him back from his body so he can see his face. His ears are pressed flat against his head and his eyes are worried, and Chanyeol realizes with a jolt that Jongin thought he was just going to leave him here on his own. Chanyeol feels a little sick because he almost _did_. He releases one of Jongin’s hands to pet through his hair softly, the way he knows Jongin likes, and says, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I freaked out. I don’t...I don’t know anything about this--”

“Just, just make it stop, please,” Jongin cries, his head tilting into Chanyeol’s hand.

“Have you...have you been like this all day?” Chanyeol asks and his stomach sinks to his knees when Jongin nods, not meeting his eyes. “Shit, Jongin,” he mutters, letting his fingers scratch behind Jongin’s ears and Jongin moans softly, goes back to tugging at the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. "Okay, relax," Chanyeol tells him, though it's almost more for himself than Jongin at this point, "I'll take care of you."

Jongin nods, lower lip tucked into his mouth, and Chanyeol lets Jongin pull him down onto the bed. Arms slide instantly around his waist, the same grip Jongin had on the front of his shirt now along the back, fabric clenched in his fists like if he lets go then Chanyeol will leave, too. Chanyeol can feel Jongin hard against his hip, instinctively rutting up against him, and arousal starts to pool in the pit of Chanyeol's stomach. He can't deny he's thought about this before, in weak moments over the past two weeks. When Jongin tugs Chanyeol into bathing with him, skin deliciously slick with water and hair wet in his face. Or when Chanyeol comes home to Jongin practing a dance routine in the living room, sweat-soaked tank top clinging to his lean frame. Just having Jongin cling to him in the middle of the night is enough to have Chanyeol wondering what it'd be like to touch him, _really_ touch him, and finally draw out a sound from him.

He didn't expect any of this, though, but he can't entirely complain. Even if he's not sure what he's doing, what Jongin exactly needs. He licks his lips and feels heat flood his face at the way Jongin stares blatantly at the action, eyes following his tongue. Chanyeol thinks he understands, asking gently, "Can I kiss you?"

Jongin nods again, fingers clasping into the short hairs at the back of his neck, and Chanyeol tentatively closes the space between them by pressing their mouths together. A soft moan leaves Jongin's lips almost instantly and he grinds up against Chanyeol urgently, leaving Chanyeol no room to go slow. That's not what Jongin wants right now, and he kisses him gently but quickly, nipping at his lower lip to slip his tongue into Jongin's mouth. Jongin's fingers feel nice in his hair, and his lips are just as soft and smooth as they look, fitting so wonderfully against Chanyeol's like they were made to.

"Chanyeol," Jongin whispers into his lips and just hearing Jongin say his name makes his arousal build up faster. "Chanyeol, please--"

"I like your voice," Chanyeol says, drawing back to look Jongin in the face, taking in the pretty pink flush that's spread across his cheeks, the fullness of his lips. "It's so nice to hear you speak."

He wants to know why Jongin hasn't talked to him once since he's been here, but he figures that can wait until later. Now, he just wants to hear as much of him as possible.

Jongin's skin feels hot under his hands as he trails them down his sides and over his chest, continuing to press kisses to his mouth even though Jongin is mostly gasping now, body writhing against the bed. Chanyeol hesitates for a second before he reaches between them to take Jongin's cock in his hand. He's amazed at the way Jongin grunts and pushes his hips up for more instantly, how he's so hard he's leaking, precome wet at the tip. Chanyeol rubs his palm over the head, uses the slickness to stroke him quick from base to tip, and it's clear that Jongin is a little sensitive from the way he groans through clenched teeth and his fingers clench tightly into Chanyeol's hair.

It doesn't take very long at all for Jongin to come, shout ringing through the silent apartment as he spills over Chanyeol's hand and across his stomach, body tensing beautifully under him. His tail curls around Chanyeol's arm like he's trying to hold on as his orgasm washes over him, and Chanyeol's heart is racing so fast it's like he just came, too. He can't take his eyes away from Jongin, feasting on the rise and fall of his chest, the way his mouth hangs open and his eyelashes flutter against his pink cheeks.

Fuck, he thinks as he mindlessly continues to stroke Jongin. Fuck, he is so doomed.

“Are you okay now?” Chanyeol asks softly.

Jongin nods, brushes sweat-dampened bangs from his face. “Better,” he says, and his voice is breathy and so nice, Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll get enough of it, especially after two weeks of resolute silence. “It’s always better when someone helps.” He gives Chanyeol a lazy, blissed-out sort of smile that has Chanyeol’s heartbeat racing.

“Good,” Chanyeol says, letting Jongin go and suddenly feeling terribly awkward, aware of own erection straining against his slacks. He’s about to climb off the bed and lock himself in the bathroom again but Jongin suddenly pushes Chanyeol down onto his back and climbs on top of him.

“Let me help,” Jongin says easily, hands deftly undoing the buttons on Chanyeol’s white shirt, and Chanyeol can only nod. How can he say no to that?

Jongin is quick to push Chanyeol’s shirt open, scratching his nails down Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol gasps, his hips bucking up instinctively against Jongin’s thighs pressed firmly against him, and he reaches out to hold onto them as Jongin moves onto his pants. Everything Jongin does is free of hesitation, easily unfastening Chanyeol’s belt and buttons and dragging his pants and underwear down his legs until they fall into a heap on the floor. He takes Chanyeol into his hand, stroking once, twice, and _smirks_ at the groan Chanyeol lets out. And god, that’s something Chanyeol hasn’t really seen, and it makes him harder, the way Jongin is so determined to get him off, too.

He slides a hand into Jongin’s hair, gently rubbing over one of his ears that feel so soft under his palm. Jongin mewls happily at the touch and it goes right to Chanyeol’s dick, and he draws Jongin down to him, meeting him halfway in a kiss. It’s slower this time than before, but just as good, Jongin licking his way into his mouth like he belongs there while picking up the speed of his strokes. Chanyeol is already close, this whole situation almost too much to take in that he doesn't think he can push it back for much longer. And it doesn't help at all when Jongin breaks their kiss to instead sink down between Chanyeol's legs and slide his tongue up the underside of his dick.

"Shit," Chanyeol exclaims, eyes widening as he leans up on his elbows to watch Jongin. Black hair falls back into his face and his ears are perked up attentively like he's listening for every sound he can draw out of Chanyeol with his mouth. He flicks his gaze up to meet Chanyeol's eyes and it's damn near impossible to look away, enraptured by the way his cock disappears between red, swollen lips, his mouth deliciously hot and slick around him. When he really can't take it anymore, Chanyeol flops back against the mattress, hips jerking up instinctively for more when Jongin pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head. "Jongin--" he sighs, reaching out to cup his hand along Jongin's jaw. He brushes his thumb over his upper lip then takes his chin in his hand to draw him back down for more.

Jongin complies without question, taking Chanyeol in inch by inch until his lips meet his fingers wrapped around the base. He works his throat around him, and Chanyeol bucks up into his mouth with a shout, his hand sliding around to grip the back of Jongin's neck to keep him right where he is. Jongin makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat, fingers on Chanyeol's hips tightening in warning, and Chanyeol lets him go, chest heaving.

"Jesus, you're good," Chanyeol breathes, propping himself back up on a shaky arm to look at Jongin who is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He grins then, and offers Chanyeol's dick a few cat-like licks that make Chanyeol's arousal burn underneath his skin. Chanyeol grabs Jongin's arm and pulls him up to kiss him hard, a little desperate, and Jongin whimpers into his mouth as he grinds down against him. He's hard again, and Chanyeol wonders if it's just from being in heat or if he got off on sucking Chanyeol off. Either way, Chanyeol enjoys the way Jongin is rutting against him, gasping for more, and Chanyeol makes the quick decision for them.

He pushes Jongin off him just long enough to reach over to the bedside table for lube. Jongin watches him intensely as he squeezes the substance on his fingers, biting his lower lip into his mouth. "Come here," Chanyeol says, sitting up and waving Jongin over so he's in his lap, knees on either side of his thighs. Jongin wraps his arms around his neck as Chanyeol slips his fingers between his legs and presses one just barely against his hole. "Is it okay?" he asks, just to make sure.

"Yes, yes," Jongin breathes. "Please."

Chanyeol nods, rubs his thumb across his hipbone where he's holding his waist, and then pushes in the first slicked finger. Jongin cries out softly, and Chanyeol presses fleeting kisses up the column of his throat as he slowly works him open. By the time he gets in the third finger, Jongin is practically riding his hand, rocking back and forth so fluidly that Chanyeol knows he'll see this every time he closes his eyes. Fingernails scratch down his back as Jongin gasps out his name over and over again, the nicest thing Chanyeol has probably ever heard. He licks across Jongin's clavicle and murmurs against the skin, "I like hearing you say my name."

Jongin lets out a tiny chuckle."Chanyeol," he says, hands sliding up from Chanyeol's back to take his face in his hands. "Chanyeol," he says again, and it makes Chanyeol's heart soar. "Please fuck me."

Chanyeol kisses him in response, closing the short distance between them with a fierce press of their lips. He feels Jongin grin against him for a moment before he kisses back, whining slightly when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out from him and replaces them with his cock. Jongin groans, tugging harshly at Chanyeol's hair, his legs tightening against Chanyeol's thighs as Chanyeol pushes up into him, taking it as slow as he can even though every fiber of his being is aching to go fast. He waits until Jongin starts to move though, rolling his hips down to take Chanyeol in all the way, and Chanyeol moans so deeply he's sure Jongin can feel it.

"Please, please, oh god," Jongin babbles, bouncing in Chanyeol's lap. He cries out every time Chanyeol thrusts up and the head of his cock grazes against his prostate and it's good, so good, the way Jongin's body clenches around him and seems to suck him in at the same time.

It's Chanyeol who comes first, orgasm hitting him hard as he holds Jongin down in his lap to slam into him a few more times and groaning loudly against Jongin's mouth. His whole body practically shakes through it, Jongin so perfectly slick and tight around him, and so gentle as he licks at his lips and threads his fingers through his hair like he's taking care of _him_ , even though this all started the other way around. A deep, sated sigh falls from his mouth as he slips out of Jongin who clings to him just the way he has been the past two weeks, barely letting Chanyeol move enough to just wrap a hand around Jongin's cock between their stomachs.

He jerks Jongin off quickly, pressing his thumb across the slit and reaching down with his other hand to rub his balls and Jongin nearly screams as he comes again, his back arching and hands holding on tight to Chanyeol's arms. He slumps down against Chanyeol's chest afterwards, his quick breaths sticking hot against the sweaty skin of Chanyeol's chest, and if possible, he clings to Chanyeol even more, like he's trying to force their bodies to mold together.

It makes Chanyeol chuckle, kissing Jongin on the top of his head. "Even better now?" he asks and Jongin nods.

"Much," he says and he slides off Chanyeol's lap, only to take his hand and drag him down into bed next to him. "Thank you," he adds, flicking his gaze up at Chanyeol almost shyly before looking away and curling himself into Chanyeol's side.

Chanyeol smiles, reaching up to thread his fingers gently through Jongin's hair until Jongin is practically _purring_ into his chest. And this, Chanyeol thinks, is really the nicest sounds he's ever heard, the clear happiness that radiates from the perkiness of his ears and the slow glide of his tail in the air to the low, soft tremor of his purr. Chanyeol might have a hundred questions now -- how long does this heat thing usually last? are you going to stop talking to me again after this? what does this even _make_ us? -- but he thinks that for now, he will just enjoy this moment.

 

-

 

In the next few days Chanyeol does get the answers to most of his questions. Jongin doesn’t stop talking to him, which is the most wonderful thing to come out of any of this, he thinks. He whines Chanyeol’s name in the morning when Chanyeol gets out of bed to go to work, calls out a sleepy “Welcome home!” when Chanyeol returns, and talks Chanyeol’s ear off about a drama or anime he watched during the day when they eat dinner.

He’s still not entirely sure what he and Jongin _are_ , but he decides soon enough that he doesn’t care. Jongin is a part of his life, now, a constant source of worry and happiness and everything in between. He makes Chanyeol feel warm and full, just lying together on the couch in the evenings or going grocery shopping on Saturday afternoons and laughing at Jongin’s pout when Chanyeol refuses to buy a cartload of chicken. Jongin is sometimes a little prickly, returning back to his tendency to not speak to Chanyeol when he’s in a mood, but Chanyeol’s learned all the ways that makes Jongin turn into a purring mess in his arms. A little kiss here, a little stroke over his ears, and Jongin is gasping against him and moaning his name and Chanyeol loves this, loves how his life is, with Jongin in it.

And he learns that Jongin did have a previous own that Jongin very much liked, who had ended up buying another catboy a week before Jongin appeared on Chanyeol’s doorstep. Jongin tells him how he tried hard to get along with the newest addition, but how his owner spent more time with with him instead of Jongin, but how Jongin was sure it would just take them awhile to get used to everything. He never once expected to get abandoned.

“I won’t do that to you,” Chanyeol tells him, their hands laced together on his lap while Jongin leans his head on his shoulder. “In the beginning, I wasn’t expecting to keep you.”

Jongin tenses beside him, starts to draw away, but Chanyeol tugs him back in, releasing his hand to wind an arm around Jongin’s shoulders and keep him close.

“But that’s changed,” Chanyeol says. “It’s changed so much I can’t even remember why I didn’t want to keep you.” He laughs at the doubtful expression on Jongin’s face, reaches up his free hand to brush his short bangs from his face. “Don’t give me that look, it’s true. I like you, I like having you here. I would never leave you.”

Jongin’s eyes narrow a bit like he’s scrutinizing just how honest Chanyeol is being. But then his expression transforms into a wide, happy grin, his eyes curving into crescents. He leans forward to kiss Chanyeol on the mouth once, and then curls back up against his side. “I know,” he says eventually, and Chanyeol smiles as he squeezes Jongin tighter and feels perfectly at home.

**Author's Note:**

> soMEONE STOP mE FROM WRITING MORE KAIYEOL DD: i mean........sobs this definitely ended up muuuuuuuch longer than i intended so i really hope you liked it even a little. thank you to the op for the fun prompt, i really enjoyed writing it!! thank you for reading! ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿♡


End file.
